


even the gays can't refuse this kind of pussy

by dragonbagel



Series: so sweet it'll rot your teeth [6]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i guess there's a mention of past abuse? nothing detailed tho, literally pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonbagel/pseuds/dragonbagel
Summary: tumblr prompt: Rhys getting Jack a cat for the first time. Either for a birthday present or anniversary present (Since you knew how Jack grandmother didn't let the other one live so long)





	even the gays can't refuse this kind of pussy

**Author's Note:**

> lol i think i'm funny with the title but i know it's actually awful

"Rhys!"

Rhys paused from where he was fumbling around in the kitchen and making way too much noise for someone who actually understood how to prepare any food other than a sandwich. "Huh?"

"What the fuck is this?!"

Rhys stilled for a moment as he closed the oven door, thinking Jack had spotted his secret birthday cake-making operation. But Jack wasn't there, instead insisting that Rhys come into their bedroom and tell him what hell this "thing" was in his closet.

At first, Rhys thought Jack was just talking about the new pair of pickle-patterned socks that he'd impulse-bought the day before. But when he rounded the corner into the obscenely large walk-in closet, he realized Jack had discovered his other purchase.

"Oh, it's, uh, nothing," Rhys stammered, trying to wedge himself between Jack and the birthday gift that was supposed to have been a surprise for his fiancé. "Nothing here, just clothes, heh."

Jack rolled his eyes at Rhys before kneeling on the ground, staring curiously at the small calico cat rubbing itself against the back of Rhys' calf. He slowly held out his hand, ignoring Rhys' warning yelp. When the cat moved to tentatively sniff Jack's fingers, the man stiffened, as if he was suddenly unsure of his decision.

"What's it doing here?" he asked, watching the cat intently while it nuzzled his hand. "I didn't know you were a fan of cats."

The fact that Jack hadn't taken the opportunity to make an easy sex joke at Rhys' expense showed just how shocked (and nervous) he was, and Rhys figured he should just give up the act and tell Jack the truth.

"It's, um, it's actually for you," Rhys said, scratching at the back of his neck. "Happy birthday, Jack."

Jack stared at him blankly. "You got me a cat? For my birthday?"

"Yeah?" Rhys was suddenly feeling hot under the collar, wondering if he'd made some awful mistake. He scrambled to explain himself. "I remember you said you used to have one as a kid, and then your grandma took it, and I figured it might be nice for you to have one again, and it's your birthday, and--"

"Rhysie," Jack said, cutting off his rambling. He'd shuddered at the mention of his grandmother, but his mouth was now stretched into a grin. "My grandma didn't take my cat, she killed it."

Rhys gulped. "Oh, I, uh..."

Jack didn't seem perturbed, however, and he was in the middle of scooping the small cat into his lap when he spoke again. "I love it, babe. Seriously."

Rhys let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Oh thank god."

Jack paused from stroking the cat to pull Rhys down onto the ground for a kiss. "But I love you even more, pumpkin."

Rhys flushed, that warm hybrid feeling of butterflies and affection rushing through him.

"What's that smell?" Jack said all of a sudden, pulling back in confusion.

"I may have gotten some new cologne on the way to the animal shelter," Rhys admitted sheepishly, averting his gaze.

"Not that, cupcake," Jack said, giving Rhys a sly look. "Although you do smell delicious; can't wait to have you for dessert later."

Rhys grinned before the smell of smoke hit his nose.

"Oh, fuck!" Rhys yelled, shooting to his feet; in all the excitement, he'd forgotten about the cake in the oven. "The cake!"

He bolted out of the bedroom to try to save his creation, leaving Jack cackling on the floor. He couldn't wait to see what he could coerce Rhys into doing to apologize for ruining the cake that was probably inedible in the first place. Although if the sleek back box in the corner of the closet boasting the name of Helios' most expensive (and kinkiest) adult store in gold script was any indication, Rhys already had something quite special planned for him.

Maybe getting a year older wasn't such a bad deal after all.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos appreciated!  
> tumblr: [dragonbagel](dragonbagel.tumblr.com)


End file.
